Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity: Radiant Disciple
by Gingalain
Summary: It's about Phantasy Star Portable Charackter's and my Main OC Silver. Later maybe a love triangel with mature thema. Later maybe M rated or atlast some short M rated chapter. 1st chapter was replaced and is now first chapter of the background story. Hope you like it! The rest will be updated too.
1. Prologue

**This is the background chapter from my Phantasy Star Portable story. I hope you like it, it will show how my Char, which I play in-game, came to the Gurhal Star System. It plays in a different Star System called Sol-System.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantasy Star:<strong> **Radiant Disciple**

**Chapter 0:**  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sol-System, Gaia, Sunday 10:00 am, China, the end of an imaginary 2XXth century.<em>  
><strong>

_So far I can think back, our world, **Gaia**, was always filled with conflicts and war. They told me that first our planet was dying, the reaction was that the chiefs of all country's with some chosen ones escaped from our world to start somewhere else from new. But nothing happened. The next thing was that the natural resources were almost gone, and so the new government decided to create the **Pioneer project** to find new planets._

_But if you ask me that was just another excuse to leave **Gaia** and start from new. But anyways, after they lost contact to **Pioneer 1** they send a second ship called **Pioneer 2**. But they never heard from it again. Also the same to the **Arc** that was leaving **Gaia** with the two new races, **Newman** and **Cast**. Both of them were unique, but we hated each one. **Human**, the **Newman** and **Cast**.** Newman**, the** Human** and **Cast**. And for the** Cast** was the same, only that they thought they had more rights than we **Human** or **Newman**. It went even so far that a war has started against each species._

_This war was really the end of our world, this war destroyed nearly everything. But than a new threat appeared from no where, nobody knew where are they are coming from. But this enemy brought the endless conflict between the three species to an end. But it separated each species to a population of 10%, but the true loser of this war were the **Cast**. Nearly every **Cast** was destroyed or deactivated and even the **Newman** were forced to live on the moon, which was called **Luna** and made the proud **Newman** to **Lunarier**. At last that was the name that the **Human** gave them. But also that was the time that **Oracle** was build, a new attempt to find a new world._

_Leaving the rest of **Humanity**, **Lunarier** and** Cast**s on **Gaia**. The end has finally come, but trough the old faith on God and the cooperation of everyone, **Gaia** recovered. But 300 years later. A new war has started, but this time it was the same force that was responsible for the alliance of the three species. And this time the war was fast brought to an end, with the help of the new Project, called **Phantasy Star**. It was the creation of giant **Mech Battle Suits**, controlled by special **Hunter**s. But thanks to one recruit, who even was not a full member of the **Phantasy Star Mech Unit**, the unknown enemy was defeated and once again the peace was restored. But the time was cruel to the one who saved us. We all forgot the name of this Hero, but his **Mech 'Black Star'** is still the one who lead the main forces of the **Union** and the **Phantasy Star Unit**. Though, since that war no new war has started and all three species lived and worked together._

_Another millennium has passed and a new war has started. A war that is old like the time itself. A war with a history, that only two organization know about. We the **Dark Apostle** and our enemy, **The Magician of Old**. Well, actually it all started nearly a century ago..._

_**The Vatican**, who changed a lot because that he was nearly only full of young woman, found in the ruins of the old world one **Cube**. This one **Cube** was made of an unknown substance. In this Cube was something too. 1st: A substance that scattered themselves into the world on the seek for a host. 2nd: A Message. And this message sounded like a threat._

_To our descendants..._  
><em>We won against the darkness,<strong> Dark Force<strong>,_  
><em>and some were destroyed.<em>  
><em>As you travel along, trouble will surely arise,<em>  
><em>to prevent this trouble,<em>  
><em>we leave you with this message.<em>

_The meaning of this what was contained in the message was a saying from another world long ago and it was an instruction on how to use this substance... If you ask what substance, it was first formless. But it changed itself to a **Black Fragment**, if it doesn't found a Host. Than 30 years prior, our archenemy **The Magician of Old** appeared and destroyed one after another of those stones. First they thought **The Magician** would only destroy them because it was our new energy resource. But he did not only this, he killed several innocent people and reduced the amount of **Hunter**s. And because of this person, the **Dark Apostle** were founded, an organization which use the **Black Fragment** to fight against **The Magician** and his **Servants**._

And I am one of them, just like my sister is one of them too. But to say the difference I was born with one of those fragments in the inside of me. My sister she was forced to use them as weapon.

_Myself, **The Claw of Fenris**. And my twin-sister, **The Black B****utterfly Sleipnir**. But I think that is just stupid, why gave they us such names? I just want to protect my sister, because I promised it our Mother and our both Uncle's._

_We were born 15th years ago and lost our mother five years later. But to our luck, maybe more to my misfortune, I was raised by the **Dark Apostle General Marian Valentine**, **The Crimson Cross**, my **Master** and Uncle. My sister she was with **Uncle** **Kamui**, if you ask me a strange guy who know our mother._

_And now, 3 months after we joined the **Dark Apostle**, we searched the other **General**s and the other **Hunter**s, who were left. _

_And like always I tried to figure out, why they thought that somewhere deep out in the space, were other worlds with other people. But the true reason was, I was not really happy that we have to seek for my **Master**, but at last I will see the old ruins of a city called **Japan** an old world country._

"..."_ I sighed as I stared into the sky of **China**._

_As suddenly the rattle of my sister, under the blanket, next to my turned to me and saw my worried face._

"What's the matter, **Ingo**?" _She asked me curios._

"Hmm... Nothing, **Kaithlyn**. I just had somehow the feeling that we are being watched..." _I respond to her._ "Hey! Maybe it was a Panda?"_ I turned to her with **Sylphi** on my shoulder and asked **Kai**._

"Aww... **Igi**, you think there are Pandas everywhere just because we are in **China**, don't you?" _She asked me with a __frown._ "You do know that they are already death, since 7000 years." _**Kaithlyn** spoke and looked at me with a sweat drop on her forehead._

_I know that they were eradicated from **Gaia**, but still. Maybe some have survived, you know what I mean right? Anyways, It was now 3 months, that **Kaithlyn** and I, **Ingo N. Valentine**, become **Exorcists**, the Elite of the **Dark Apostle**. Well actually, the member of the **Dark Apostle** are all descendants of the **True Human**. What ever that means..._

"Let's sleep a little until we reach **China**, **Ingo**." _**Kaithlyn** said to me and disappeared under the blanket from the ship that we used to reach **China**._

"Okay..." _I respond to my sister, but still I had the feeling that we were being watched._

_I just hoped it wasn't one of the **Kami**'s. The **Magician**'s **Servants**, no Brothers and Sisters..._

_Thinking so, I disappeared under the blanket next to **Kaithlyn** and **Sylphi**, my **Familiar**. But still the feeling that I had about being watched wasn't going away._


	2. PSP 2 Opening

_I am a former **GUARDIAN**, and my last partner was a new special Cast called **Vivienne** by my last mission i disobeyed my orders to save her with **Lou** a another Cast girl who was hacked by **Vivienne**._

_Together we got **Vivienns's** body from **Helga** back and stop her Plan to break the Seal what stop the **SEED** one year ago but the **GUARDIAN** want to destroy **Vivienne** becouse she was a clone cast of **Helga**, and this is the reasen why i leave the **GUARDIAN**, later i got a message from **Vivienne** annd the other's that she was not dismantled._

_Of course I was happy but she told me more in the message that she is now with Taylor to stop the **Illuminus**, she ask me to join her but I decline this offer I told her I'm now a mercenary to protect those who are in danger and need help..._

_Of course I hated the **_GUARDIAN_** for what they did to me and **Vivienne**, but there was another reason to, what came from my last mission as a Guard for a research Team on **Rykros**...  
><em>

_That was my story 3 years ago and now i was on the way to my new job as a freelancer and a another mission was in my mind to..._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day, Relic site<strong>

_I stand in a big room it's looks like a entrance room for a old Relic site, a male cast coverd in a black body armor came to me and talk to me._

"Are you a Mecanary to?"  
>"Yes, a freelancer..."<br>"A freelancer with no partner and no firma, ay?"  
>"That means you really strong or really insane<em>*chuckel*<em>"

_Slowly I got angry with this guy first he came to me and ask me without introduce himself and now make fun of me, geeez..._

"Oh sorry, I didden't introduece myself yet my name is **Vasque**, I'm a freelancer to"

_Well I think I'm going to play first a good person or somthing like that._

" I'm **Silver**, nice to meet you **Vasque**"

"Come on!" _A new voice yelled._  
>"Can we go home already? Please?"<p>

_A young girl's voice at that. Both of us herd it.  
>We both sighed.<br>The CAST was the one who spoke first._

"This is no place for children. And I wager she's no mercenary"

_She was a small handsome girl, looked a little younger then me with cute gold hair. She had a ahoge hairstyle and was decked in a red coat, brown shirt, and a tie that definitely wasn't put on right._

_She was next to a Brown haired person in a purple coat. The guy was completely unshaved, looked like he just came out of a long sleep, but somehow he reminds me of someone I met five years ago._

"This is a relic site. A relic site do you hear me! Come on! You can't make me stay here! I'm going to get myself killed." _Said the girl._

"This is not a daycare site, this is a relic site" _said **Vasque**_

_I ignore him is was watching the two._

"Feh, remind me why I pay you." _Said the man_

_The girl's attitude stopped the moment he said that. She was listening now._

"Look it's safe here." _Began the man_  
>"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. So stop complaining and I'll go find some work for you to get your mind off this.<p>

"Yes." _He replied deadpanned and unamused._  
>"Like I said stop complaining and stay put. I'll be right back.<p>

"Ok sir." _She said, like a defeated child. Probably was anyway._

_A agonizing moan was filling the room as all the suddon sumone scream._

"The Doors are closing, hurry run."

_I run as hell to the closing door but I was to slow, I walked a littel to the room to look for a exit as I saw that girl again what was hitting on a door and screaming._

"Come on guy's, let me out please..."

_Now I have two option, ignore her and search a exit or go to her and ask her is she alright, I thought to myself. I decided me for option two._

"Are you okay?"

"Who is there!, who are you?"

"I'm **Silver**"

"I see, I'm not the only one how get stuck in this place, huh. Did you hear me here are some other people to, so open the door hurry!" _she yelled at the door._

_Did she ignor me or what..._

"Geeez..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name in the first place"

"I'm **Silver**, nice to meet you."

"I'm** Emilia**, **Emilia Percival**" _introduce she to me with a shy voice._

"So, **Silver** any idee where we find a exit?"

"No sorry, no clue, but maybe we should look deeper in the relic site?"

"Wait, what we shall go deeper in the relic site!. Hey wait I coming with you if you go by yourself you get maybe killed."

"Don't worry I can watch myself really good, after all I'm a mecenary."

_And so **Emilia** and Me started our search for a exit out of this fucking Relic Site._

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


	3. 1st universe part one

**SPREADING WINGS**

**Awakening of an angel**

**PART 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This place is crawling. Figures. And why do i get the feeling they aren't going to just let us through?" <em><br>I watched **Silver** from behind as we moved deeper in the **Relic site**, I didn't relize that he was so handsome with his white spikey hair and his clothes are stylich to. But I can't fight and I don't want to be a burden to him, maybe I should tell him this..._

"Ähm..., **Silver** there's something I should probably tell you".

"Yeah? what is it, spit it out?" _said **Silver** as he was watching me._

"See, I may be armed, but I haven't actuelly in all that fights. Uh..., none to be exact. So good luck! I got your back!"

_I show'd him my rod that I called **Klarita Visus I**_.

"No problem at all, **Emilia**." _Said he to me white a gently smile on his face._

_After a while we came in a another room where out of nowhere **SEED** came._

"What **SEED** that can't be they was 3 years ago banished from the Gural system"

"hmm, that should be interesting." _Silver was smiling as he said this, he seems to enjoy fighting thought I to myself._

"**SILVER**, wait SEED are to strong for normal people"

_I watched **Silver** dashing right in front of a **Shark** and he grap'd a Blade what he called **EXAM** and with that Blade he defeated every singel **SEED**.  
>After that fight, I was still stunned about <strong>Silver's<strong> battel skills. I thought to myself he is so handsome and so strong._

"See **Emilia**, I told you I'm a true mercenary." _Said **Silver** to me with a proud voice._

_Somehow I was happy that **Silver** was here with me._

"I gotta admit, I'm relieved. With you around, maybe I'll get out of here. Sure, I may technically work at a mecanary company, but this fighting stuff isn't for me. Not that my boss cares. No, he dragged into this death trap of a relic site becouse he say's I'm lazy. Ooohh, he get's under my skin! Who's he to tell me when to work? You're with on this, right ?

"Well he is your Boss, but it seem he get's really on your nerve!"

"Finally someone on my side*giggle*. With your help, I should be able to make it out of here in one piece. Then he'll get a real earful! "The **SEED** are gone" he says. The relic site is "completely safe," he says. Yeah right totaly safe.

_**Silver** was loking at me and I was thinkin about the **Seed** and the relic site._

"Come to think of it , have any relic sites every gone active when the **Seed** weren't attacking? Well, maybe some have I suppose. It's kinda hard to say for sure. I've heard the relic sites react to the elementary particles emitted by the **Seed**. Butdoes that explan the disrupions observed in the magnetic field? Hardly. In any case , the last of the **Seed** was driven out three years ago, but that didn't stop this place from activating. So if the whole site is run by some sort of master program, it follows that there must be some sort of trigger. Or, uh... yeah. Somthing like that.*chuckel*"

_I can't believ it he was watching me the whole time and I didn't noticed it, by the way I didn't realize it until now that he has two colored eye's one red and the other was azure. Thats make's him even more handsome and a littel scary._

"**Emilia**, are you some kind of expert or something?" _**Silver** ask'd me that all of the sudden._

"Who, me? No... That's all commen knowledge. Ask any mecenaryyou want. They'll tell you the same thing. Just forget I said anything. No one ever believes me anyway. Don't you go starting on me now!"

"Actuelly, I do believe you." _Said he to me._

"Really, you believe me? You do? Well, this isn't really the time or place. Let's hurry up and get out of here!"

_He really say it, he believe me, no one ever say this to me.  
>After some more fights against <strong>SEED<strong> and some laser traps we got to a hall._

"How much of this do we have to search before we find a way out ?"

"I don't know, but look there is a door an the other site!" _said **Silver** as he pointed to the other side of the hall._

"All these machines around here - they're the site's automated defenses. I feel like they're watching me. What if they went live...? C'mon, let's get out of here."

_All of a sudden a **Stateria**, a **Svaltia**, appeared._

"You gotta be kidding! I should kept my big mouth shut!"

"We can handle this, **Emilia**. Let's kill this thing!" _said he after he grap his **EXAM**._

"Whaddaya mean "handle this"? Don't tell me you're going to fight that thing?"  
>"Ughn..."<br>"All right, I'm with you! If you say we can handle it."

_**Silver** rushed forward to the Svaltia and hit it with his **Exam**, but i was to afraid to help him, until i saw he got nerly hit by that thing. I told to myself I don't want that he get injured or somthing worser, so I pulled my wights on and attacked the Svaltia with him until it's fall to the ground..._

"*huff* *pant* I'm... alive...? I'm alive!"

_It was a really hard fight for me... but we did it somehow._

"We did it! The bigger they are, the harder they fall." _I was so happy really happy._  
>"That was really somthing! I knew you could do it! I knew it!"<p>

"Are you okay **Emilia**?" _ask'd Silver me with a worried voice._

_*Stateria sound*_

"Huh?" _  
>I looked behind me that Stateria what we defeated just stand up an was going to attack me. I cryied, until I felt somthing pushed me back and I flew trough the hall. When I hit the ground I heard something like cutting in flesh and something dropped the ground. I looked what it was and I saw <strong>Silver<strong> lying on the ground, coverd in blood. I run to him._

"Why did you...? Why'd you do this? It should me lying there. Not you."  
>"Why aren't you getting up? GET UP!"<p>

_I yelled at him._

"Come on, just open your eyes!" _Even his eyes was open but there was blank._  
>"It's no fair. Why is it always like this?"<em> I wanted to know <strong>Silver<strong> better, I wanted to become friends with him...*cry*_  
>"Why do I always end up alone? No, I won't let you leave me like this! Please don't leave me alone!" <em><em>

_Tear's are running down my face _ *cry*

"C'MON, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" *cry*  
>"please... no"<br>"Somebody help!"  
>"Somebody has to help me!"<p>

_I didn't notice that a another Stateria was going to attack me._

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" _I cried as loud as I could._

_All of the sudden I felt such a warm light in me, what even the Stateria destroyed and passed me out ._

"You're not alone. I am with you, always." _Spoke a another female voice which came out of **Emilia**._

* * *

><p>To be Continued with part 2<p>

I hope you like it please leave a comment.

P.S. That female voice which came out of **Emilia** was **Mika** a charackter who live in **Emilia **and I make after the next chapter a little char introduction of **Silver.  
><strong>


	4. 1st universe part two

**SPREADING WINGS**

_**Awakening of an angel**_

**PART 2**

* * *

><p><em>After the battle against the Stateria, I was watching <strong>Emilia<strong> she was panting, so I ask her._

"Are you okay **Emilia**?"

_Than I saw a another Stateria moving to attack **Emilia**._

"EMILIA WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

_I run to her to push her away from the Stateria, but I was to slow to dodge the attack, I just could counter it. Than I felt a deep pain in my body and fall to the ground. The next thing I saw was **Emilia** kneeling next to my with tear's in her eye's, she said something but I heard nothing. Than I felt how **Emilia's** tears falling on my face._

"Strange, never bevor was someone crying about me..."_ Thought I to myself._

_Than everything was dark and I felt very sleepy..._  
><em>It was strange I know that I was going to die but, I wasn't scared at all maybe it's because of that what happen to me five year's ago. Than I heard a gently female voice talking to me.<em>

"Don't worry you won't die, both of them need you, **I...n...**" _Spoke a gently female voice._

"Who is talking there, who are you." _I yelled into the darkness._

_But nobody was there, only darknees...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>For everyone they knows the game, they know that know follow the opening scene of the game.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CLAD 6 : <strong>Little Wing Sector<strong>**

"Oh pardonne, but I cannot."

_I heard someone talking, so i try to open my eye's but i couldn't see anything si I blinked several times to adjust my sight._

"Oui, Oui, Non. It was very kind of you to offer."

_Slowly I saw a pair of white legs._

"Next times, yes?"

_I tried to lift my head, to see some more. And what I saw than was a pair of Boobs..._

"Oh! You 'ave awakened." _Spoke a young beautiful Cast girl, with a surprise face._

"Who... Who are you?" _I asked._

"One moment, if you please." _She hushed me before I was done with talking._

"Monsieur Boss! Monsieur Boss!" _She calls someone._

_Another figure fills up my view._

"Hnn?"_ Answered a gruff familiar sounded voice._

"Our Guest has gotten up!"  
>"Perhaps you can get it up too?"<p>

"Hrm" _Answered the gruff sounded voice again._

_Than the young cast girl was looking at me._

"Welcome to **Little Wing**."  
>"I am <strong>Chelsea<strong>, En Chante." _She continued with flair._

_I was somehow stunned and decided to play the good guy.  
><em>

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm **Silver**"

_I can't believe it for a few seconds, I was looking at her boobs.  
>Normaly I would get a punch right into my face for something like that.<em>

"The pleasure is mine, **Silver**! How nice to meet someone who has not forgotten what manners are!" _She went from graceful to excite._

_Than she grap my hand and drag me tho the man who she was calling Boss._

"Monsieur Boss! Monsieur Boss!"  
>"Our guest is awake."<p>

"Hang on I'm talking to somebody here" _He replies rather angrily to Chelsea. What's with him? I thought_

* * *

><p><strong>CLAD 6 : Emilia's Room<strong>

"Please... **Silver** wake up. Don't leave me ALONE... *cry*"

__**Emilia** woke up in her own bed with tear's in her eye's and she was still crying but than she realize it she was not anymore in the relic site. She was in her own room and was screaming a name.__

"**SILVERRRRRRR~**" _she jump'd of from a lying position to sitting position._  
>"I'm in my own room...?" <em>she was stunned<em>  
>"It was just a dream...?"<br>"But it felt so real...?"

_Than Emilia was looking down to herself, and saw that her skirt was broken._  
><em>Suddenly the Vison Phone begun to ring, and she pick it up to awnserd.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CLAD 6 : <strong>Little Wing Sector<strong>**

_It was the man that I saw with that girl, what was here name again, **Emilia**, yeah **Emilia Percival**._  
><em>Wait a second where is <strong>Emilia<strong>!_  
><em>Suddenly I remember everthing! I pushed <strong>Emilia<strong> back and was killed by that fucking Starteria, but why I'm still alive..._

"So it was just a dream" _I mumble to myself._

_Chelsea was suddenly looking at me. Did she hear me what i say._

"Hey, it's me. I need you to get your butt down here."  
>"I don't care if you don't wanna come!"<br>"Spoiled brat!" _yelled he to particularly no one._

_He sounded now even angrily than bevor. I turned to Chelsea for some enlightenment._

"Oh my… I suppose it is I who will explain…" _She said with some disappointment.  
><em>"This is **Clad 6**. It is a resort colony."  
>"And you are in the offices of <strong>Little Wing<strong>."  
>"We are a civilian security firm here, yes?"<p>

"But one question if you allow **Chelsea**, how I got on **Clad 6**?"

"Monsieur Boss brought you here"  
>"You were asleep all this time."<br>"Like a baby. So peaceful!"_ She giggled as she said this._

_I never meet such a_ _beutiful cast girl, well with one exception.  
>After that, the Man who was yelling on the phone came finally to us.<em>

"Feelin' any better?" _He ask me_  
>"You look like someone spit in your soup. Maybe I should fill you in on what's goin' on."<p>

_I just nodded with a questioning face._

"Name's** Kraz Muehler**, and I run this mercenary outfit called **Little Wing**."  
>"It's more of a private security firm, but 'mercenary outfit' has a better ring to it."<p>

_Slowly i got confused and ask him._

"You do both?_"_

"We do private security for big shots with deeps pockets, run patrols around factories, that sorta thing."  
>"We were down at the relic site you were in to scout the place When all hell broke loose."<br>So instead of a nice scouting mission, I ended up rescuing the idiots who got trapped inside."  
>"One of those idiot's was you."<p>

"Sorry, I think" _I say_

"Don't sweat it"  
>"The only trouble was, you weren't carring any ID."<p>

_Of course I wasn't carring any ID, I just don't want that someone find out who I really was_. _I even change's my Hair style after I leave the **GUARDIAN**_. _The only thing I didn't change was my CODEC number_. _But I never awnserd the mail's_.

"I couldn't exactly leave you how I found you, so here you are." _He continued._

"Thanks for saving me! But what happened to the girl I was with?" _I ask_

"Worried about her, are ya?" _Says he as he watch me with curiosity look on his face._

_I don't know, but something says me even it was a dream, I was with a blond hair'd handsome girl there.  
>The phone rang and <strong>Kraz<strong> listened to it for a moment._

"Well it's about time. Get yourself in here!"_ he said_

_The doors of the office opened and a blonde girl came in while rubbing her eye's._

"Give it a rest, boss. Today is not the day for this…"_ The girl replied, depressed._

_She was kinda sleepwalking towards him.  
><em>

"Don't you have any idea what I've been through?"

"Don't know, don't care. Save your whining for someone who does." _**Kraz** replied angrily._  
>"Can't you see we have company? Show some manners!"<p>

_The girl snapped out of her walk and apologized._

"Oh, sorry."  
>"Nice to meet - wait a minute."<br>"You look familiar" _She was staring at me_.  
>"What?"<br>"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to meet you too…"__ I sigh with some angery flwoing in me.__

"I thought—I mean –"  
>"Shouldn't you be dead?"<p>

_That stunned me for a moment for **Kraz** replied in my stead._

"Luckily, that's not up to you to decide."  
>I swear that the things that come out of that mouth of yours…" <em>He grumbled with more anger than bevor.<em>

"You might have told me…"  
>"This is how I find out?"<em> She turned sharply towards Kraz.<em>

_I got slowly really pissed off_

"Hey you know that Stand right in front of you, you know"_ I_ _countered_  
>"And by the why what should that suppose to mean I Should be dead?"<em> I was really pissed off.<em>

"Oh my, **Emilia** you should really watch your attitude" _started Chelsea._

"Uhm… Not that I'm not glad you're okay."  
>"But after I blacked out, I don't remember anything until I waking up here." <em>she look'd depressed, but I wasent care at all.<em>

_I looked pissed to **Kraz** he just shook his head._

"I must've dreamed the whole thing."  
>"Phew, talk about a load off!"<em> She say depressed.<em>

"You two know each other already?"  
>"You seem to get on well enough."<br>"That should make this easier."

"Make what easier"_ ask **Emilia** suspicious._

"Be quit brat, I'm not talking to you"_ yelled **Kraz** to **Emilia**  
><em>

_Ouch that hurt's her.  
>Than he starting yelleing to me.<em>

"You a freelancer, right?"  
>"Not anymore, you're with us now."<p>

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"_** Emilia** commented but was silenced from Kraz's look_

"We aren't a big company, but for someone with your experience, we'd sign you on with a full bonus package. I'll even throw in a partner. She's not much, but she's better than nothing."

"How unusually generous of you" _**Emilia** retorted._

"That would be you, knucklehead."

_What the hell is going on, I don't get anything out of this conversation._

"Me?"_** Emilia** practically yelled_

"What do you say? No entrance exam, free partner – that's more than a fair offer!"

_**Kraz** was watching me with expectation.  
>Man what I'm suppose to do, there is still this one thing I must do.<em>

"Okay"  
>"Sign me up, but under on condition!"<p>

"What is you condition?"_ ask **Kraz** _suspicious__

"There is something I still have to do."

"Something?"_ ask **Emilia** me __suspicious__._

"Yeah, something and that something."  
>"I must doing it alone"<em> I say<br>_

"Okay, I'm fine with your condition"  
>"So long you watch over our knucklehead her, I'm okay with that."<br>"Then it's settled! Welcome aboard!" **Kraz** congratulated me happily.  
>"Oh by the way, I even went ahead and took the liberty of preparing some quarters for you."<p>

_he said to me and I thought I get a own room?_

"Don't just stand there, **Emilia**!"  
>"Escort your new partner to the living quarters."<br>"You two play nice, you hear?"

_**Emilia** had been listening to our conversation and was overrun by our conversation._

"Wait Boss!"  
>"Don't I get any say who my partner is?"<em> She fumed<em>

"If you'd rather work solo, I suppose that could be arranged." _**Kraz** just gave her the take it or leave it choice._

"That's… not what I meant…" _She answered sadly._

"Then save that complaints for when you're actually ready to do some work on your own, Understood?"

"Ugh..."  
>"Okay! Fine! You win! I'll wait for you outside the living quarters."<em> She flared and left<em>

_Oh man I hope everthing will work fine, with here.  
>She look's now even more horrible than my old partner by our first met *sigh*<em>

"Ugh… That girl has more lip on her than brains. Orders aren't up for debates."_ **Kraz** grumbled_

"Monsieur Boss is too hard on the girl."  
>"You catch more bees with honey than vinegar." <em><strong>Chelsea<strong> told **Kraz** from across the office._

"If she worked more like a bee, then maybe she'd deserve some honey." _He replied_

"I don't know much about her, but I think you should cut her a little slack." _I threw my opinion into the room_

"So I'm supposed to let her get away with murder?"  
>"What do I look like, good ol' Uncle Chump?"<p>

_Even he is a beast, can it be. He is her dad? But Emilia dosn't look like a beast. I thought that myself_.

"Wait you didn't think the two of us were related, did you?"  
>"That's a good one!" <em>He started to laughing<em>.

_I honestly don't know what he just meant, and I don't care at are._

"Let me go ahead and set the record straight right here and now."  
>"She and I aren't related in any way, shape or form."<br>"I'm her boss; she's my employee – end of story."

"What a thing to say!"  
>"You are the girl's guardian!" <em><strong>Chelsea<strong> countered_

"I only took the two of you in to settle a bar tab."

"You were the only one who keeps coming until the bar went out of business."  
>"I am grateful for all you have done for us, truly."<p>

_Actuelly I just want to end this conversation and take a shower, so I started a question to end this endless conversation.  
><em>

"So, you and **Emilia** aren't related." _I ask'd_

"Yep, I'm only her legal guardian."  
>"That the only reason I keep her lazy, back-talking carcass around."<p>

"It's not her fault that she's new, no?" _**Chelsea** had come over by now._

"She is a new mercenary to?" _i ask'd_

"I don't want to get into a whole thing about the girl's past and frankly, I don't care."  
>"You just keep <strong>Emilia<strong> out of trouble, that's your job."  
>"If you are able to get her to the point where she actually pulls her own weight around here, even better."<br>"How you do it is up to you, just don't let me down."

_With that he stormed off to his desk.  
>I only thought where I'm landed, in a daycare or what...<br>I just felt bad for **Emilia** and remebered our conversation about her boss, and I started grinning, even it was just a dream it was funny.  
>I turn'd to <strong>Chelsea <strong>and was looking at her.**  
><strong>_

"Monsieur Boss has a sharp tongue, but **Emilia** is a good girl." _**Chelsea** explained._  
>"Just be nice to her, and I am happy."<br>"**Emilia**will be happy and we will all be happy."

_I nod to her statement and she smiled_.

"Now, **Emilia** is waiting for you outside the living quarters."  
>"Do not keep a lady waiting."<p>

_I don't care about that, she can wait a little longer.  
>I went to Kraz to ask him something.<em>

Kraz noticed me heading towards him.

"You look like you got a question burning a hole in your pocket."  
>"You want to know about <strong>Emilia<strong>?"

_Actuelly not, but I thought why not.  
>I nod.<em>

"The hostess who ran this bar I used to go to told me she needed a guardian… and the rest is history."Why?"  
>"Er… Well… I might have a tab that needed paying and she mighta threatened to turn me over to the <strong>GUARDIAN<strong>."  
>"I dunno where <strong>Emilia<strong> came from."  
>"The hostess found her lying in an alley one day."<br>"She was taking care of her, but she didn't know anything else other than her age and name…."

_Strange, just like what me happend._  
><em>He continued on for a while, ranting about her bad points.<em>

"…I'd kick her out if I could, but they'd take me to the cleaners if I toss her on the street without a foster family lined up."  
>"I was just hoping to get her to do enough work to at least feed herself."<br>"That's when you showed up. She gotta pull her own weight or she'll drag both of us down."  
>"I ain't expecting any miracles; just get her up and running, 'kay?"<br>"Enough of me ranting, go check out yer own room, we can talk business after that."  
>"<strong>Chelsea<strong>, everything ready."

"By the way as you found me, do you found a sword?"

"A sword?" _ask **Kraz**_

_I nod._

"Yeah we found one but it was broken and..."

"Don't tell me you just throw it away" _I got scared._

"No, we don't."  
>"We send it to the lab, to let it repair" <em>He started again to laugh.<br>_"So long it's useless, use this."

_It's never useless, asshole..._ _  
>I thought this as he was talking about my <strong>Exam<strong>._  
><em>He gave me a <strong>GRM<strong> saber._  
><em>I used them before, as <strong>GUARDIAN<strong>._  
><em>I said thanks and went into the Hallway.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	5. EX chapter: Silver introduction and past

**Silver's Past**

* * *

><p>Author: Well just like I promise here the introducion of Silver!<p>

Silver: Hey! I can introduce myself you asshole!

Author: Silver! You do know that you are insult yourself, right?  
>After all we are the same person.<p>

Silver: Shit you right...

Author: Besides is thear not someone how is waiting for you, a speacial one?

Silver: Yeah! I know geez, I on my way to that irritating girl *sigh*.  
>Peace out!<p>

Author: I excuse me for that interruption. *cough*  
>So here we gooooooooooooo~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong> was a former **GUARDIAN** with some sort of personally mission in his mind. Thats why he joined the **GUARDIAN** in the first place three years ago, but what was before that? Well~

When he was young, **Silver** lived in a village in the near of a church with his younger sibling **Kaithlyn**, and was watched over by there lovely mother, a woman called **Alisa**. At some point, **Kaithlyn** became very ill and **Silver** decided to look after her.

* * *

><p>Silver: Hey, me. Sorry about the interruption but...<br>Where should I met Emilia again...

Author: What the hell!  
>She is waiting outside right in front of the living quarters.<p>

Silver: Oh right.  
>Thank you.<p>

Author: ...  
>Where I was ...<br>Oh right.

* * *

><p>Soon after <strong>Kaithlyn<strong> became sick, there home was burnt down by two unknown person a child and a man called, **Natsuno** and **Aiden**, who also nearly kills **Silver** and kidnapped his both sister's. **Aiden** also cut off **Silver**'s right arm. At some point afterwards, something happens to him which turned his right eye red and his previous brown hair, white and his missing arm was back but he was entirety from his shoulder down red and quite veinous. He was later on found by **Jubei** a old friend of there mother of the three. **Jubei** brought **Silver** into a hospital and told a young AMF military inspector called **Kraz Muehler** to watch him until he woke up. Also, **Kraz** wanted to know what happened at that place so he waited until **Silver** woke up and he ask him everthing. But he didn't say anything then he had no memories on that day anymore or on things before he woke up. But he could hear the scream's of his little sister and a song he sometimes sing's, if nobody listen.

Of course, **Silver** escaped somehow from the hospital and later he collapsed at the place where his home was. He was found again from **Jubei**. But this time **Jubei **decided to tell him everything what happens and decided to train **Silver** on how to control the Photon energy what emanated from him, the power was not his to command yet. For the next two years, **Jubei** trained **Silver** with old friend's of him, being periodically watched by the old friend's of **Jubei**, from them **Silver** learned that **Jubei** a **GUARDIAN Veteran** was. During the time, he met **Laia Martinez** as a teenager, which had a light crash on **Silver**. He also met the divine maiden, **Mirei Mikuna**, which fall in love with him and met him very often. As his training was at last complete, **Silver** had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey. But before the both would part ways, **Jubei** took **Silver** back at the place where he found him and handed **Silver** one item that he found by him, a small music box with no sound but with musical notes in the inside. Afterwards, **Jubei** was telling him a story about a very long time ago. **Silver** finally took off, his training was now complete. So he became just like **Jubei** a **GUARDIAN** to find those man's how screw up his life and took him everything away. In that time as he become a GUARDIAN, he was trained by Laia Martinez but his training was interrupted trough the **Illuminus**. In that time he met **Ethan Waber **and his friends. **Silver** also helped to save **Ethan**'s sister **Lumia Waber**. After he was finally a **GUARDIAN**, he met **Vivienne**, but this is another story.

Silver's personal description:

Real Name: He change his real name after he leave the **GUARDIAN** to **Silver**. But his true name will later fall into the story, trough Lumia's research inside the **GUARDIAN** database. And **Emilia**, **Lumia** and **Nagisa** will like his real name more than his cover name.**  
><strong>Aliases: **Silver**, and many more as his memory get restored from **Mika**.  
>Birthplace: Gaia, somewhere on <strong>Parum<strong> at last that was told him.  
>Date of Birth: Unknown, December 25 (<em>He was found by <strong>Jubei<strong>_)  
>Age: 9 as everything start, 10 years old as Jubei finds him, 15 as he become a <strong>GUARDIAN<strong>, now he is 18 years old.  
>Family: Disappeared Mother, <strong>Kaithlyn<strong>, **Jubei**  
>Gender: Male<br>Race: Human (will be later mixed up for a **Duman** from **Nagisa**, because of his white hair and two colored eye's)  
>Occupation: GUARDIAN, Freelancer, Little Wing mercenary<br>Height: 174cm  
>Weight: 56kg,<br>Eyes: Azure Blue (left), Red (the right eye was Azure Blue to, before that one day)  
>Hair: White (brown before that one day)<br>Blood type: 0  
>Hobbies: listen to music, training his battle skills and cooking<br>Values: His golden musicbox, a item what he had since he was born, which he got from **Jubei** and he was telling him that he found it by him.  
>Likes: Meat dishes, ice cream, cola and other soft drink's and pudding!<br>Dislikes: Ghosts, SEED and the GUARDIAN

**Silver** is a young adult with white shoulder-long hair and heterochromia eye's (heterochromia means each one eye is in a different color). His clothing consists his trademark of a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak. He primarily wears cloths that are not common in Gural, this cloaths remind of (By the first meeting with **Emilia**, **Silver** was wearing those cloths). After he become a member of **Little Wing** he wears his old **GUARDIAN **uniform, Silver's **GUARDIAN** uniforms is a black jacket with a silver second color, on the jacket is a black hood and a long undercoat which coverd his legs from behind. He don't cover his hair anymore with the hood, but he do cover his right arm with long black leather-bandages and white gloves on his hands.

**Silver** is one of the most powerful individuals in the **Gural system**. Having been trained by **Jubei** the strongest living creatur in the **Gural System**, and a **EX-GUARDIAN** Veteran, **Silver** possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down one or two **Stateria** alone. Being still a human though, there a rumors that he is a **Duman**. Trough his body flow a mighty Photon energy. His elemental affinity is darkness and light.  
>His favorite techniques are.<br>- **Infinity Storm**, an attack with infinity slashes from his sword  
>- <strong>Physical Prowess<strong>: Due to his training with **Jubei**, **Silver** is able to perform in seemingly physically impossible workouts.  
>- <strong>Swordsmanship<strong>: After **Silver** received his **Exam**, he began training with **Jubei** to develop his swordsmanship skills, though after losing in a spar against **Ethan** he reverted to physical brawling. But he is much better now

His weapon of choice is Exam with a A-Photon core inside, which give the blade indestructible force.

I know it's pretty much but I hope you liked. That's at the moment the current basic stuff, later will come moe as a little note.


	6. 1st universe part three

**SPREADING WINGS**

_**Awakening of an angel**_

**PART 3**

* * *

><p><strong>CLAD 6: Central Lobby<strong>

_As I got into the lobby I was stunned, that it was so big_. _There was everthing what a Colony need._  
><em>A cafe, a weapon and armor shop and even a grocery shop who sold cloaths, furniture, decoration and food.<br>Suddenly someone spoke to me, it was that Black armored Cast._

"**S-Silver** is that you?" _he started_  
>"We met at the relic site you remember?"<p>

"**Vasque** right?" _I answerd_

"Yeah, that's correct."

"**Vasque**, so you're with this crew too?"

"**Kraz** saw me helping out with the rescue efforts at the site and asked me to join **Little Wing**."

"And you joined them, right?"

"Yes, when I heard there was some still missing and I got worried…"  
>"But, that you here that means you made it somehow."<br>"So far so good, eh?"

"I'm worried about anything, just about our fearless leader's attitude towards work and some employer's here."

"You mean that **Emilia** girl, **Silver**?"

"You met her already?" _I ask'd him_

"She came out of the office a few min's ago, somehow she looks pissed."

_Suddenly a women calls after **Vasque** and came to us._

"Haven't seen you around, **Vasque**.

_She was looking at me with a suspicious look on her face._

"Name's **Kunoh**."  
>"I'm with <strong>Little Wing<strong>, which makes me your superior now."  
>"We don't ask question about what you did before you joined us, but after you're in, you only go as far as you achieve."<br>"Don't think you got what it takes? Then take off."  
>"Seeing how you didn't flinch just now, I'm guessing you do think you have what it takes."<br>"Don't worry, I'm on your side as long as you're on mine."  
>"Drop by anytime."<p>

"Don't take her serously, **Silver**.  
>"I say you what if we ever going togehter on a mission, I'll watch your back if you watch mine."<p>

"Hey, what are you doing!" _**Emilia** shouted from the living quarters_

"Sorry guys, but I got to go now."

_Both of them was looking at me as I goes to **Emilia**_**.**

"_*yawn*_ I'm sleepy..."  
>"Well, it's about time"<br>"Can we get this over with now?"  
>"I need some shut eye."<p>

_Together we went into my new home, for a "while" I guess._**  
><strong>

**CLAD 6: My Room**

_She showed me my new room and explain me everthing_**.**

"That pretty much cover's the important stuff, anyway."  
>"Try things out for yourself - you'll figure it out."<br>"Now I serouslyhave to get to bad"  
><em>*yawn*<em>  
>"I asleep on my feet" <em>she say's<em>

_Than she fall onto my bed and fall asleep, of course I tried to wake her up but she just waved me off.  
>I just sigh.<br>There isn't much to do now, so maybe I'll explore **CLAD 6** a little.  
>As I went out of my room I heard somebody calling my name, a name from tree years ago.<br>_

"Please wait."_said the voice_

I turned around, looking for whoever is speaking to me.

"It should be safe to speak here."

_**Emilia** stood up and breathed out. She started glowing and another being came into existence._

"I am **Mika**, an entity of pure consciousness." _A beautiful woman with long blond hair appear's in front of me._  
>"I have chosen this girl as my vessel."<p>

_And **Emilia** fall back into my bed_

"The form you see before you, is a product of technology lost long ago."

_The only question in my head was, "what the hell is going on"._ _**Mika** read my thoughts and explained me._

"The people of your time call it the technology of **the Ancients**, which would make me an **Ancient**."  
>"In the distance past, my people lived in this system. We were the first."<p>

_What? I is she selling me, can I really believe it what she is telling me?  
>She read again my thoughts<em>.

"I understand your doubt's."

_I began to think I hallucinate and try to wake **Emilia** up, but she dosen't woke up._

"**Emilia** are you there?"

"She was exhausted, but now she sleeps."  
>"Do not worry, she will awaken soon."<br>"I am only borrowing her for a short time while she rest."  
>"Please listen to what I have to say as I do not have long."<br>"So please, hear all I have to say before making up your mind."  
>"You are the only one i can trust"<br>"I have studied **Emilia's** memories to learn about your time.  
>Three years ago, a great calamity befell the <strong>Gurhal System<strong>—the attack of the **SEED**."

_That was the time where I become a **GUARDIAN**._

"That was not their first attack, they came in my time as well." _Suddenly she get upset_

"What?"

"It was the height of our civilization."  
>"The <strong>SEED<strong> Invasion pushed us to the brink of ruin."  
>"The battle was long, but in the end we triumph like you did, banishing the <strong>SEED<strong> and their leader, **Dark Falz**."  
>"But victory came too late."<br>"The planets of our system were aready tainted by the **SEED**."  
>"Not even our bodies were spared."<br>"The taint of the **SEED** left nothing untouched."  
>"It was only a matter of time before our system and all who lived here perished."<br>"So the Ancients risked everything on a grand venture that would span the ages: **Project Renaissance**."

_I pushed myself against the wall and continued listen to **Mika**_.

"First, we purified the **Gurhal System** of the **Seed**, restoring the planet to their former glory.  
>"Next we created a new race of men and loosed them on the pristine world.<br>"Finally, we **Ancients** shed our tainted flesh and became beings of thought.  
>"Our work done, we passed into sleep.<br>"We slept, and waited – waited for the day our children would rise as we had, so that we might steal their bodies for our own."  
>"As time passed, all went according to the plan."<br>"The civilization of the men we created grew and prospered."  
>"Their technology advanced, until finally they unlocked the secrets that would lead them to our place of slumber." "These new races of men – called humans – are our children, and they have fallen into the trap laid so long ago by <strong>the Ancients<strong>."

"I see, so you try to steal **Emilia's** body to live again?"

"No!"  
>"Though I am an <strong>Ancient<strong>, I have no desire to be reborn in this time."  
>"Our destruction was our fate and our time has passed."<br>"I know you must find this hard to believe, but it is the truth" _Said **Mika** with a sad voice._  
>"And so I ask for your help to stop this dreadful plan from happening."<p>

"You want to stop there plan?"

"Yes"

_I thought for a moment_.

"What's about **Emilia**?"  
>"Why did you choose me than and not her?"<em> I ask'd <strong>Mika<strong>_

"The one you call **Emilia** will not hear me."  
>"Her heart and mind are closed"<p>

"Why than me **Mika**, I'm not that speacial, we don't know each other."

"That's not true you are speacial to me and to her to everyone."_ she pointed to herself and **Emilia**._

_I didn't hear what **Mika** was saying, I was lost in thoughts.**  
><strong>_

"You and I are not the strangers you might think." _I look'd suprised to her._  
>"Ask yourself: Why can we talk as we do?"<br>"What bond do we share?"_**  
><strong>_

_I wasn't aware of those questions at that point._

"When the automaton attacked you in the relic site, was it real?"  
>"Are you even alive?" <em>She was all of the sudden humbling<em>.

_If she knew about it, than it wasen't a dream att all or she read it in **Emilia's** memory's._  
><em> But what about that voice that talked to me. "You won't die?<em> _We Both need you_"  
><em><strong> Kraz<strong> found me unconscious with **Emilia** too, could it be I just lost conscious?_  
><em> I glanced at my blood-soaked shirt that I wore during the battle<em>  
><em> The <strong>Svaltia<strong> was strong enough to break my defense, even I didn't dodge his attack._

"**Mika**, tell me somthing!"

"What do you want to know? _She was smiling as I ask her._

"All of this, it really happend, right."

"It did…"  
>"The Svaltia destroyed your flesh before I destoyed it."<br>"You have experienced true death."  
>"And it was <strong>Emilia's<strong> wish that activated my program and allowed me to reconstruct your broken body.  
>"Even now."<p>

_**Emillia** yawned_

"We—she will awaken soon."  
>"You and I will speak again…" <em><strong>Mika<strong> quickly vanished after that._

_**Emilia** woke up and sat on my bed._

_*yawn*_  
>"Guess I dozed off there."<p>

_She noticed me that I was staring at her._

"Um, why are you staring at me?"

_I think I should not tell her about **Mika** she can think I'm crasy or something._

"You lie onto my bed and fall asleep, so i watched your sleep."_ I think that should be done, and I watched out the window to watch the stars._

"..."  
>"That's just creepy!" <em>she yelled at me<em>  
>"Next time I fall asleep, wake me up!<em>"<em>

_Great, know she think of me as creepy person, what next maybe a pervert? well that would be new.  
><em>

"There is still something I must show you, **Silver**." _she started._  
>"But you can change you cloaths first" <em>she pointed to my shirt with the the bloody crack<em>  
>"I'll wait outsite."<p>

_So she went outside, but I didn't saw that see was peeking trough a slit on the door at me.  
>I changed my cloath's after I activate'd my <strong>Partner Bot "Sylphi"<strong>.  
>I wrapped some white bandage on my upper body to cover my body as a shirt.<br>And I put on my black coat.  
>After that I went outside.<em>

**CLAD 6: Central Lobby**

_**Emilia** was standing in the middle of the Lobby with a blushing red face._

"T-There you are!"_ Why she was stutter. I wonder myself.  
><em>"Let's see, I guess I should show you our ship next."  
>"You're all set up to use the transporter."<br>"It'll take you stright to the bridge."  
>"Go on, give it a try."<p>

_I pushed **Silver** into the transporter and waited a little and was blushing again.  
>I saw him without his shirt on, and he looked so handsome.<br>Just like in my dream._

**CLAD 6: Ship**

"This is the ship you'll use for work."  
>"She's company property, so take good care of her."<br>"People you add in your party will also be able to teleport up here once you register them onto your ID card."  
>"Over there's the terminal with all available missions."<br>"**Chelsea** can fill you in on the details later"

_She explained as she turned around and pointed at a globe in front of us._

"I, see."_  
><em>"Hmm, when is **Mika** coming back out **Emilia**?"_I ask myself_

"Mika, how is that, **Silver**?"

_Shoot she heard me._

"Do you know anything about **the Ancients**,** Emilia**?" _I ask her carefuly_  
><em><br>_"**The Ancients**?"  
>"They've been dead for ages. Why?"<p>

"No speacial reason, I was just curious"

"What's got into you, **Silver**"_  
><em>"You've been staring at my forehead for some time now, do I have something stuck up there?"

"Nothing **Mika**."

"How many times do I have to tell you?  
>"I'm <strong>Emilia<strong>."  
>"<strong>E-M-I-L-I-A<strong>"  
>"I don't know even any <strong>Mika<strong>"  
>"As if our adventure in the relic site wasn't enough, now you have to go making this up?" <em>she yelled at me<em>  
>"Even it was just a dream - wich it was - if that's all you want to talk about, we might as well be working on that to."<br>"Oh, speaking of work."  
>"That reminds me, Here's my <strong>partner card<strong>." _she gave me her **partner card**_

_Of course I already know what a partner card was, but still she explained me how to use it._

"That's that"  
>"And don't forget I've been with the company longer than you, so that means I'm in charge."<p>

"Yes, ma'am" _I repeat_

"Hmm, no."  
>"Don't like the sound of that." <em>She was grinning as she said this.<em>  
>"Forget I said anything."<br>"Just keep treating me the way you have and we'll get along fine, alright?" _She said this with a smile on her face._  
>"Phew, talk about a full day."<br>"I'm tired already."

"Sorry, my bad."

"It's your first job with the company, right?"  
>"Sorry it had to start out like this, with your hallucinations and all."<p>

"..." _i just sigh_

"No need to get in to that again since the main thing is that we are both safe."  
>"Umm... abaout that"<p>

"About what?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to say this."  
>"If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be trapped in that <strong>relic site<strong>"  
>"But more than that, you believed me."<br>"In my dream, that is."  
>"Real or not, it still made me happy" <em>She added with a giggle.<em>

_She is acting somehow different now, somehow cute and nice._ _Somehow it reminds me of **Sylphi**, my sister..._  
><em>I was buff and I hope I don't fall for here any more. I thought with a smile.<em>

"Hey, quit looking at me like that!"  
>"You think spilling my guts like this is easy?"<br>"All right, that's it!"  
>"I think you've heard enough about me for one day"<br>"Next time, you're in the hot seat"  
>"We're partner now."<br>"We have to get to know each other." _She said this to me with a snap and a cheeky smile_.

**1st universe end**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<br>**


	7. 10th universe part one

**It's been a long time since I updated, but I didn't had much time. But that change now, since I was finish with the start from the end I post the first part, the other chapters are coming soon. Send me sugestions and I will put them in if you have a special wish and ofcourse R&R, please  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Save this world**

* * *

><p><strong>Begin<strong>

_Everyone was in the ship worried about __**Emilia**__ and me... I wasn't completley knock out but I could't move I only fell sleepy. Am I going to die again? Damit why now after I found out that I had a uncle and that my Sister were by him. And __**Emilia**__ and **Lumia**... everyone...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"You still wasn't give up, Brother?"_

_I was heavy breathing because of that bastard..._

_"__**Shizuru**__ you bastard... urgh...:" _

_I fall on the ground and lost conclusion and the next thing I remembered my chest was pierce'd by one of his blade's and __my right arm was choop up to..._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6 - Ship<strong>

"Allo, welcome ba-" _**Chelsea** wanted to welcome them back_  
>"<strong>EMILIA<strong> Is she okay?!"  
>"Sula! Boss! What has happened?" <em>She asked very worried<em>

"She's fine on the outside, but **Shizuru** did something to her. We're taking her back to** Little Wing HQ**!"

"Get the medikit out, **Chelsea**!"

"Absolutement!" _**Chelsea** respond_

"We're going ahead. You catch up, 'kay?" _**Kraz** said to me, looking at me worried. Afterall **Shizuru** killed me and choop up my right arm._

"Hey, kid are you alright, you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine..."

And so he went to the office with the other leaving me behind

"*cough* damit by body ... hurts. But I can't fall... I need to get **Emilia**... I have to protect my friends... *cough*"

_And so I walked slowly with losing more and more power to the office._

* * *

><p><strong>Office-sektor<strong>

_**Chelsea**__ was checking __**Emilia**__ as every one was watching both with a sad face._

"Breathing, the pulse, both regular. I do not think she will go kaput! No obvious markers of a coma, either. She should wake before long."

"Well, I doubt whatever happened to her was very pleasant, but that's good news at least."

_Suddenly someone came to them in a quick speed of running_

"You all there?!" _**Yut**__ yelled_

"Yes, and keep it down! We,ve got an injured person here." _**Ursula**__ respond on __**Yut'**__s behavor_

"Oh, sorry! Hey, it's **Emilia**! What happened to her?! Did that idiot **Ingo** not watched you?" _**Yut**__ yelled inanger at me_

"She's fine. She's just sleeping. What about you? You seem all worked up about somethin'."

"That's right! **Natsume** had a message for you! Er, it was: 'Turn on the TV.' "

"He want us to watch TV...?" _**Kraz**__ asked curios_

"Well, switch' er on, **Chelsea**." _**Ursula**__ gave the order_

"Bien sur! Right away!"

_What they saw scared them all it show that all over the whole __**Gurhal System **__subspace appear and somehow every person who got caught the soul stole..._

"Hrnn? Aw, nifty. Just what the **Gurhal System **needed, subspace pockets all over the place. That **Shizuru**'s gone too far!" _**Kraz**__ yelled in anger_

"**Chelsea**! Get word to the **Guardians** and the **AMF** on the double! We need to put our heads together and deal with this! Not that our chances of success are very good. In fact, they're barely existent." _**Ursula**__ gave determinded the order_

_In the same time __**Emilia**__ woke up..._

"Nnn... Aaaaah!"

"Hey, **Emilia**! You came to!" _**Kraz**__ said cool_

"You okay, **Emilia**?" _**Yut**__ asked gently_

"Huh? **Yut**...? Boss! We're back in **Little Wing**? What happened? We were fighting **Shizuru**!"

"Until you collapsed. And protected **Ingo**. You've been out cold ever since."

"Oh... and were is he? And **Mika**... how's **Mika**?"

"I'm here... **Emilia**... *cough*" _I greeted her weak with a smile_

"**Mika** where are you?"

"Hey, I don't smell her! The **Tethis** are gone... Where'd she go?" _**Yut**__ noticed_

"**Mika**! Come out, **Mika**! C'mon, this isn't funny!" _**Emilia**__ yelled_

"Hey you can see here, can't you? Where's she hiding **Ingo**?"_ she asked me_

"..." _I couldn't respond something begun to steal my energy. Maybe because I lost to much blood...  
><em>

"What? You don't mean..."

"**Emilia**, er..." _**Kraz** said_

_Suddenly the codec was ringing and __**Ursula**__ turned to __**Kraz**_

"We're on with the **Guardians**!"

"Feh. You're gonna have to fend for yerself, kid."

"What...! **Mika**!"

"**MIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA**!"

_I watched here but than my view got blurred and collapsed in front of here..._

* * *

><p><strong>End 9th universe<strong>

**In the same time on a another place**

"**I**..**In**...**Ing**... **Ingo**..."

_Someone is calling me... but I can't move my body... And can barly talk..._

"Stay...up... she...need's... you..."

_**M-Mika**__... is that you..._

"I'm sorry for leaving you, my beloved son." _spoke a another gently voice_

_Mum!_

"Please brother stay up..." _another voices spoke_

_**Kaithlyn**!_

"What are you doing! Someone like you should really be my vessel?"

_Who are you...__!_

"My, My was my training really for nothing kid."

_**Master Jubei**!_

_"Stay up! You not done yet! You stupid apprentice?!"_

_Uncle!_

_"Promise me something. Don't die.."  
><em>

_**Lumia**!  
><em>

"What...! **I-Ingo**!"

"**INNNNNNNNGGGGGOOOOO**! Not you to..."

_**Emilia**__! That's right! __**Emilia**__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

**My room**

_I was with Yut in __**Ingo**__'s room and we both was still wonder why he collapsed as I was crying out __**Mika**__'s name..._

"But she was with me before I passed out. **Mika** was right there! And now..."

"When **Shizuru** attacked she didn't- No! Don't tell me **Mika** sacrificed herself to save me and...!"

_I looked at __**Ingo**__ who was pale as a ghost and weak nerly not breathing in his bed lying. I wanted to touch his face but befor I could do that..._

"Wait... I smell something. It's faint, but that's her. No doubt about it!"

_Suddenly I watched to __**Yut**__ who said he can smell __**Mika**_

"Where? Where is she?"

"It's not coming from you, **Emilia**. It's from him! But very faint..."

_I thought for a moment than I remember something..._

"It's from the program she put in to heal him! So if her program's still inside him, that means she's still here, somewhere! That's it! That explain the sudden weakness I felt when **Shizuru** got me as I stood in front of **Ingo** to preotect him- like he was drawing the strength right out. Wasn't he saying something about the 'final key'? She was the final key! **Mika** was the key!"

_I got upset as I realized... and turned my head again to __**Ingo**__ and took his hand and squeeze it..._

"That means he has everything now. So that's it? It's all over?"

_I took my codec and tried to get the boss_

"Boss..."

"So how ya feeling?"

"Better I guess..."

"Well, you're the only thing that's getting better. Everything else's heading down the tubes fast. I know yer prolly just getting your bearings still, but I need you to come in. Now."

So I went outside but I turned my view back to **Ingo** and was hoping he woke soon up...

* * *

><p><strong>My Room<strong>

"...please stay up my beloved rebirth of my **Moon King**..." _said a Familiare voice_

_My body and my right arm and eye begun to burn in pain and I suddenly graped my head as I heard mika's voice.  
><em>

"Ugh...!"_ I was holding my right eye because the pain was burning inside my skull  
><em>"This again?"_ My cursed eye begun to seek something  
><em>"It's like a starving demon seeking it's prey..."_  
><em>"Is it a reaction to something that has to do with **Shizuru**?"_  
><em>

_I looked around and saw that I was in my room coverd with bandage's, my whole body begun to burn in pain and made it difficult to walk so I used my left arm to hold myself. I know that I was cursed by Dark False and that I'm able to see his victim's. Even the SEED's were nothing others than ancient who were consumt by the Dark Force. But...  
><em>

"Ever since it was reformed trough Mika, my right eye would oaccasionally hurt really late at night."  
>"Almost like it wouldn't forgive me for sleeping."<br>"Like it's telling me that searching for something else is better use of my time..."  
>"The pain he brought to everyone is received by my eye and enters my body."<br>"*PANT PANT* Tonight, it's unbelievebely strong." _I slowly walked on the wall along_

_I moved along on the wall as I suddenly could no longer hold myself and fall to the ground and throw everthing from my desk to the ground too_

"Please wait... I can't go anywhere yet."_ I breathing heavily and was holding my head with my left hand and could feel the pain from my right arm which was gone.  
><em>"I'm begging you! Shut up!"_ I begun to yell at the voice inside my head  
><em>"I hate it being in this weak state..."_ I begun to cry from the dark voice and from the pain_

"**Ingo**..."_ Suddenly I heard two another voice calling my name_

_I sat myself in a upright position..  
><em>"That was..."_  
><em>"**Emilia** and **Lumia**..."

_I don't know what was going on but I could feel how they were in pain. And I could see for a short time that they were dying...  
>Suddenly I begun to remember something from my last job as a <strong>GUARDIAN<strong> and how I met **Emilia** the first time as she was **TENMA**. And how **Lumia**...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>  
><strong>Rykros GUARDIAN outpost<strong>  
><strong>TENMA room<strong>_  
><em>

_I returned by the personal request from **Maya** to the G**UARDIAN**, but was official only a mercenary, so I wasn't wearing the new **GUARDIAN** uniform. I stood in front of a small blond girl which was looking at me as I was singing a song, which I had strangely inside my head. She was crying said that never befor was so nice to her.  
><em>

_Of course I never had know that this girl was **Emilia** if I never met **Mika**...  
><em>

_**old GUARDIAN outpost**  
><em>

_I stood in front of a window and was watching the snow-storm as I first felt the pain in my right eye. My partner bot was flying above me and saw to that I had pain. I was just happy that **Emilia** and **Lumia** fall asleep just like **Yut**...**  
><strong>_

_The pain in my eye wasn't really great, but I remembered what **Mika** said. That if I would use it to much I would lose it forever. I could see that outside was someone running with a lamp, it looked like they got our signal. So I tought as this person run in the part of the old outpost were I stood.  
><em>

_I heard that the person was coming to me  
><em>

"**Ingo**...?"_ suddenly I heard **Lumia**'s voice and turned slowly around and saw her starring at me  
><em>"So this is where you were."_ said **Lumia** in a suprised voice  
><em>

"**L-Lumia**..."_ she walked towards me and I was scared since they know nothing about my cursed eye, the only person who know about it was **Mika**  
><em>"Wh-What are you doing at this hour?"_  
><em>"A Midnight snack?"_ I turned back to the window with a painful look on my face, than the light from the lamp was painful.  
><em>

"That's something you and **Yut** would do . I'm not getting anything."_ she said in a cheerful voice  
><em>"In any case..."_ she suddenly was somehow sad  
><em>

_I could see trough the reflection from her face that something was troublesome for her.  
><em>

"Your right eye! Is something wrong?"_  
><em>

"..."_ Damit she could see me too  
><em>"It's nothing at all!"_ I waved with my hand and slowly walked in the shadow, so that she could no longer see me  
><em>"I'm fine. Please, go back to bed._  
><em>

_I don't know what was going on but I could see that **Lumia** was afraid of something as I slowly walked back. Then...  
><em>

"Wait!"_** Lumia** run towards me and graped my hand and arm to stop me  
><em>"If you don't want me to see it, that's fine, but please... don't go any further into that dark place!"_ she said with a sad voice filled with fear.  
><em>

_As she was holding my hand I could feel that she was shaking and was nearly start to cry.  
><em>"What's wrong, **Lumia**?"_ I know that her personality has changed after that **VR mission**, but that was complet new for me  
><em>"Is something wrong?"  
>"Did you had a bad dream?"<em><br>_

_Suddenly I saw how tears begun to run down her face. And **Lumia** rushed towards me with starting cry's and put her arms around my neck...  
>I was totaly shocked because I didn't was use'd to that behavior of her.<br>_

_As she calmed down she told me what was wrong, I even could year **Yut** yelling after pudding in his sleep.  
><em>

"A dream in which the whole **Gurhal System** and planet's are destroyed, huh?"_  
><em>"That's a bad one..."_ I was still shocked and was holding **Sylphi** with my other hand as **Lumia** was still standing on my shoulder with her head.  
><em>

"Lately, I've had it every night. I can't hear any sound. It seems just like everything is dead."  
>"It's like I was looking into the future. It's a very realistic and scary dream."<em><br>_"When I woke up, you and **Emilia** and everyone else were gone... I got a bad feeling and decided to look for you..."_ I could feel that she was still crying  
><em>"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're safe."_  
><em>

"You worry too much."_ I gave her a clap on her back to calm her, I know somehow that she was happy but there was something I wanted to know  
><em>

"I'm sorry."_** Lumia** said again  
><em>

"**Lumia**, why am I so important to you?"_ I know that I was a bad person to ask something like that. I always thought she is in love with **Hyuga**  
><em>"It's almost like the only reason for you to fight is to protect your friends."

"When you close your eyes and think about the world, what do you see?"_ I could tell that **Lumia** close her eye's_

"Huh?"

"To me, the world isn't just shapes on a map. On the battlefield, all I see are the faces of the other **GUARDIAN **members and my friends."  
>"I'm an awful person, aren't I? Instead of the real world, all I care about are my friends. That's because they are my whole world."<br>"If just one of my friends or you dies..."  
>"To me, it's the same as a part of the world being destroyed."<br>"Even though the real world is saved, if everyone else were gone, I would be destroyed."  
>"So please don't die. Don't disappear anymore."<p>

_She took a step back and put her lips on mine..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ingo<strong>... please... I don't have... much time... left..."

_I opend my eye's after I was remembering about my world and __I looked around and saw..._

"**M-Mika**?!"

"You need to save... everyone... **Ingo**... You the only... one who can... do that..."

"...Huh...?"

"Di...Didn't...you...hear...me?!"

_I looked at __**Mika**__ which was now showing normal..._

"I said you the only one who can protect **Guhral** and **Emilia**..."

_I was shocked and remembered the fight against __**Shizuru**__, where he easely supressed me__ and had kill'd me if... if __**Emilia**__ didn't interupt._

"... It's hopeless... It's so obviously Hopeless..."

_Suddenly __**Mika**__ got angry and I saw her the first time yelling at me..._

"YOU DON'T KNOW IT'S HOPELESS OR NOT!" _she yelled at me and begun again to fade away slowly..._

"I DO! EVEN YOU GET IT, RIGHT **MIKA**!? THERE IS NO WAY I CAN WIN AGAINST A MONSTER WITH POWER LIKE THAT!" _I yelled back_

_**Mika**__ got at my yelling suprised and was staring at me_

"...I see"

_I stared at __**Mika**__ back she got a relief and sad expression_

"So you can see **him**..."

"...Huh?"

"Than come with me..." _she flow away next to me in the way of a doorI looked depressed and sad after her_

"If you aren't coming, then what're you gonna do?"

_I turned to her with my head_

"You gonna cry, **Ingo**?"

_I got shocked as she said that and turned around to me with tears in her eye's_

"Are you gonna sit there and cry! About not being able to protect people again!?"

"Like I told you as we met the first time I know you... I know that you think that everyone who died was your fault..."

_Again I got more shocked_

"...Think carefully about what **Kumhan** heading to **Thetis** in **Guhral** means..."_ her voice got seriously an I looked to her_

"It means that all the people in **Guhral**. Both ones you want to protect and all the others are gonna to fall into **Kumhan**'s hands and die."

_As I heard that the face off everyone shoot trough my head, everyone **Vivienne**, **Headmaster Nav**, **Ethan**, **Lumia **which said she fall in love and is afraid of losing me, **Chelsea**, **Leia**, **Hyuga**, **Tonnio**, **Tayler**, everyone... and even **Emilia** which said that she love me... . Somehow I got a change of heard and decided to fight him even it means my own death... I don't want that someone will die_

"...**Mika**"

_She watched me with her sad expression_

"Open up **the arc**"

_She watched me suprised that I know the name of those gates_

"... You don't have to tell me or to ask me where I know the names of those gate's"

_She smiled happily at me and open'd up the arc which guide me to a place I never seen befor_

* * *

><p>To be continued with part 2<p>

Befor I have another writer block please tell me if I should put the other OC in the first end of my story or not, at the moment I have two possible endings befor Infinity begins.

***The Arc**, is one of the same portal's that brought** Silver **alias** Ingo **from** Gaia (Earth)** to** Parum **in** Guhral **as he was young**  
><strong>

***Moon King** was **Mika**'s brother and **Mika's **first and only love**,** he went off to fight against the **Dark Force**


	8. 10th universe part three

**Universe 10**

**Save this world**

**Part 3**

**Chamber of the Sun King**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emilia<strong>, **Lumia**, **Shizuru** and **Yut** reached the end of the tower and they were in the chamber of the **Sun King**._

"**The Ancients**... . They're here. I can't see them, but I know it. **The Ancients** are here." _**Emilia** noticed in a determinded voice_

"I feel them. So many... . They're looking this way. They seem... hungry." _**Yut** respond_

**"To we who have no bodies, even the lowliest shell is a thing to be envied."**

"That voice... **KUMHAN**!"

_Suddenly a high pressure begun to show up and was forming a singel creepy body in a dark void, until it show himself as a monster which was looking like **Darkfalz**._

**"I must confess, I never thought you would chase me this far. But you won't success."**

"I'm sick of your excuses! Tell us where **Mika** is! What have you done with her?!"

"And I am sick of telling you! Mika is dead! Swallowed by the void. Gone without a trace! Just like your beloved friend!"

_Suddenly **Lumia** and **Emilia** gasp_

"What do you mean with that?! **Ingo** is alright! and I can feel her here! I feel her spirit!" _**Emilia** yelled in front of **Kumhan**_

**"That word again... . The very sound of it is enough to drive me mad! All creation will kneel before me, submit to me, fear me! I am the Sun King! You who would challenge the sun, fly where you should not-you will come crashing down! Your wings will melt before me!"**

"What can a false king hope to do? You will fall, not us!"_** Shizuru** yelled determined against **Kuhman**_

_And so everyone begun to fight **Kumhan** in his first form called **Orga Spiritos**. He attacked everyone with his mighty spells and Photon energy. But nobody noticed that what ever they do, no effect on him had. But somehow they won and he disappeared into a light explosion._

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Distorted Space: Chamber of the Sun King<strong>

* * *

><p>"*pant pant* Did we won?..." <em><strong>Lumia<strong> asked in a tired voice from that battle_

"I think he disapeard..." _**Shizuru** respond_

"**Mika**? Are you there? **MIKA**!" **Emilia** was crying out to her

**"I told you she is dead!"**

"What?!"

_Just as they tought they defeated **Kumhan** he was reborn again, but this time he was smaler than in his previous form and he looked more like a human not anymore in the skin of a monster._

**"Your time is up, mortals."**

**"There will be no mercy for you here."**

**"You will wander this undying land for all eternity."**

**"I will end it now."**

"I wont allow that, **Kumhan**!"

_Suddenly **Mika** apeard and bound **Kuhman** with the power of the other ancient so he could move anymore_

**"Mika? So you survided somehow! What are you thinking you doning do you think that would stop me?"**

"No... But it will be make you weaker so they can destroy you..."

**"That wont do it at all. I become a God no one can stop me!"**

"**Emilia** now destroy him! He is weak now- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" _Suddenly **Kuhman** broke free and brought **Mika** to vanish_

"**MIKA**!" _everyone cry out to her_

**"I told you that is futile. But still Mika I thank you!"**

_Than he turned back to the four who prepaired to attack them_

"I'm coming, **Mika**! And I will return with you to **Ingo**! To everyone! Like I promise!" _**Emilia** said determinded as she went in a battle pose_

"This isn't over, **Kumhan**! You'll pay for what you did! To **Mika**-to everyone!" _**Yut** said determinded as he went in a battle pose_

"I have sinned... And I will atone for my sins. But **Gurhal** is mine! I will be back, father! You will see!" _**Shizuru** said determinded as he went in a battle pose_

"Know I know what do you mean, Brother! I will make the name **Waber** proud one more time! Just like you! For my friends for the people I love!" _**Lumia** said determinded as she went in a battle pose_

_As everyone begun to attack they got suddenly pushed down of a unknown reason and could barley breath_

"W-What the..."

"I can't... move..."

"What is... that..."

"This power..."

**"Like I said no mortel can destroy me! It's futile to kill a god!"**

_**Kuhman** walked slowly to them and put **Emilia** with one hand up._

**"You said you want to save Mika so badly? I will send you to her!"**

_He prepared to kill **Emilia** as suddenly she felt a grap around her hip and a black arm with a claw was holding **Kuhman** arm, and everyone got shocked on the person who they saw._

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few seconds early<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit those <strong>SEED<strong>'s are to much... and I can't use my **Nano transformation** again..." _**Kraz **spoke_

"Sorry Kid I don't think I make it..."_** Jubei** said_

"Damn **SEED**'s, I won't fall. Magashi won't fall by the hands of you!" _**Magashi** said_

"I can't move anymore..." _**Vivienne **_**said**

_**Kraz** closed his eye's and was ready to die because he know that he tried everthing and was ready to meet his death wife and child again._

"Haaaah!" _A battle cry was to be heard_

_**Kraz** opend his eye's and saw how a reddish-brown haired young man every singel **SEED** destroyed_

"Woah...?"

"**Ethan Waber**!" _**Magashi** recognized that person_

_But the person just walked in the way as the four went who tried to stop **Kuhman** and to save **Mika**._

"Hey I said wait! Argh!"

"Watch it **Kraz**, you have some injuries, let **Ethan** help them."

_With that they took care of the injuries and looked around, there was no a singel **SEED** left. But they saw someone else walking to them  
><em>

"Are you guys alright?"_ a familiar voice asked  
><em>

"**Ethan**... But who was than the other person?"_ _**Vivienne**_ asked as **Ethan** run towards them exhausted  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Distorted Space: Chamber of the Sun King<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kumhan<strong> begun to lough and spoke again..._

**"Bonjour.."**  
><strong>"I really thought, I killed you fake Moon King...<strong>  
><strong>"Ingo Vieth"<strong>

_The Person person begun to smile at respond to **Kuhman**'s greeting..._

"Bonjour, **Sun King Kumhan**."

"...**I**... ...**Ingo**...?" _**Emilia** stutter as she looked to him and a singel tear run down his face  
><em>

"T-That's **Ingo**... right...? Why is his hair longer...?" _**Lumia** respond as **Emilia** speekless was and somehow begun to shake_  
>"And... Maybe it's the hair... But doesn't it kinda feel... like he's looks a little different than befor...?" <em>She continued<em>

_Everyone was stunned and starring on him even **Kumhan**. **Ingo** close his eyes and took a deep breath as he suddenly open his eye's and begun to speak._

"...Good. It seems like you guy's are safe..." _He turned than his head to them and everyone got scared because of his blank nerly death eye's. Both of his eye's had the same color a ton of deep azure blue eye's._

"...**Emilia**... **Lumia**... **Yut**..."

_He stared than onto **Shizuru** and looked like as would he thinking of his name_

"...**Sepiroth**?"

"Who's that!? It's **Shizuru**! **Shizuru Shu**! If you don't know then just say don't know! Don't try calling out people's names by intuition!"

"Everybody. Stay there... . Stay right like that and don't move a muscle. I take that guy."

"...Wha... What do you mean 'stay there'..." _**Lumia** respond_

_Something was strange **Emilia**'s eye's got scared and she was trembling in fear and tears begun to run down of her face, which could sense **Yut** just by looking on her._

"I don't feel Anything." _**Emilia** thought that as she was looking onto **Ingo** and **Kumhan**_  
>"This is so strange. From <strong>Kumhan<strong>, I feel a power so great that it crushes me. But from **Ingo**."  
>"I don't feel, a damn thing. I could even not feel his hold on me"<p>

_**Emilia** was watching both scared but she could see that one of **Ingo**'s azure blue eye's was fixed on her. **Kumhan** was watching him too._

**"Your such a bothersome fellow. Always around to twart my plan.**

"I won't let you lay a finger on my friends!" _**Ingo**'s voice was filled with anger all of the suddon_

**"Haha! Say whatever you like, because all of you are..."**

_**Kumhan** pushed free and jumped back in the air. He begun to rise his arm and collect **Photon Energy** in his right hand and throw it on everyone._

**"Going to Heaven!"**_  
><em>

_In that moment as they saw that ball of** Dark Photon Energy** flying towards them, everyone begun to gasp. But **Ingo** dashed forward and absorbed the attack with his body and graped **Kumhan**'s arm again. But **Kumhan**'s arm was coverd with a strange white matter. _

"I told you! I won't let you get near them!" _Again **Ingo**'s voice was filled with anger_

_But **Kumhan** used his free hand and begun to attack again and made this time a direct hit. But **Ingo** jumped in the right moment away and was now behind him. He used his black claw to attack again. **Kumhan** turned around with a another attack, but both attack clashed against each other and both got pushed away.  
><em>

_But with no fear from anyone of the both, they begun to attack again and clashed again against each other. But this time both attacks made a impact and a huge amount of photen energy was released what blind the other four. **Ingo** and **Kumhan** begun to glare at each one as they flow on the other away and were standing again on the other edge of that space.  
><em>

"This isn't good! I can't still feel anything from him..."_** Emilia** said as she slowly begun to get crush from **Kumhan**'s presence.  
><em>

"**Emilia**! What is wrong with you..."_** Yut** was holding her on her shoulder as she tried to stand up  
><em>

"What do you mean with you can't feel anything from him..."_** Lumia** asked concerned  
><em>

"There! They start again!"_ **Shizuru** said  
><em>

_As everyone turned to the both they only could see that they moved very fast. Only a track of green and purple energy could be seen. In that moment **Emilia** reach out to **Ingo** and called out a name  
><em>

"**Mika**..."_ with that** Emilia** passed out  
><em>

_Back to the both **Kumhan** noticed it and rushed to the three to kill them first since they could no longer move. In that moment Ingo saw it and he also saw that Emilia was out of cold. And again **Kumhan** begun to lough...  
><em>

**"Hehe... I'll be there right away."_  
><em>**

_As **Kumhan** rushed towards them he noticed a strange presence next to him, so he turned his head and saw it the mask of **Mika**'s brother who fought and lost against **Darkfalz**.  
><em>

**"What the hell...!"_  
><em>**

_Even though **Kumhan** had the power of a god, he was in that moment filled with angst. But **Kumhan** could jump away from the claw of **Ingo** befor he could cut him.  
><em>

"Tsk..."_** Ingo** realized he missed him...  
><em>

**"What a pest."_  
><em>**

_**Ingo** turned towards Kuhman who was now in the air._  
>"<strong>Kumhan<strong>!" _**Ingo** begun to cry out_

_**Kumhan** collected again energy for a next attack, but instead of attacking **Ingo** he use that energy to creat a buster-blade and used it to attack **Ingo**.  
><em>

**"Take this!"_  
><em>**

_**Kumhan** swang his blade at **Ingo**, who used his right arm to dodge it. As both weapon was rubing on each other pure energy was realeased again, in form from blue sparks._

_In that moment **Kumhan** took a good look at **Ingo** and realized something._

**"That form..."**  
><strong>"Seems like it is the white demon."<strong>  
><strong>"He was such a strict child."<strong>  
><strong>"To bad that he was gone to fight the Dark Force and become Dark Falz himself."<strong>  
><strong>"Poor brother of Mika, so dark and evil. Hehe"<strong>

_**Ingo** know that already, that's why he respond..._

"I know that already. His darkness will not coropt me like you, Then I'm the white justice enforcer..."  
>"I'm going to stop all your foolish actions!"<p>

_**Ingo** pushed his arm against **Kumhan**'s sword and push it away to **Kumhan**'s suprise. And **Ingo** tried to cut him as **Kumhan** tried to use his sword with a fall down slash at the white demon._

"Everyone is suffering because of you."_ he cried out as **Ingo** dashed towards him with his claw to slice him_

_In the last second **Kuhman** could use his blade to dodge **Ingo**'s attack_

"That's the sole reason..." _he pushed against **Kumhan**'s sword_  
>"That I came back!" <em>he glared at <strong>Kumhan<strong>_

_**Kumhan** and **Ingo** made in the same time a backflip and begun to attack again. Both again clashed against each other and stuck again, but **Ingo** used a punch with his left arm, followed by a hold from **Kumhan**, followed by a kick from **Ingo**'s leg which **Kumhan** dodge to. **Kumhan** used his his sword and **Ingo** dodge it. It looked like they would dance, nobody of them made a direct hit of really evaded the each others attack._

_But suddenly **Kumhan** made a hit with his fist and pushed **Ingo** back. As **Ingo** flow back, and **Kumhan** used his chance to give him the finish blow. So he rushed towards him and attacked him.  
><em>

_But **Ingo** which flow backwards could feel **Mika**'s pain. He open his eye's and made a stop on the ground and jumped foward towards **Kumhan** and attacked him to.  
><em>

_Everyone begun to gasp as **Ingo** stood behind **Kuhman**, they saw that he made a hit which result was that **Kuhman**'s sword flow in the air. **Ingo** turned around to attack again and begun to yell...  
><em>

"In order to salvage the **Ancient**'s **Mika** and my friends... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUR ACTIONS!"_  
><em>

_Suddenly **Ingo**'s claw begun to glow in a white light as he attacked **Kumhan **as he begun to cry out one of his attacks..  
><em>

"**CROSS GRAVE**!"_  
><em>

_**Kumhan** got a direct hit and flow back, crying in pain. But he land on his sword without any injuries. To **Ingo**'s surpise...  
><em>

"Huh.."

**"I say it earlier, nobody can defeat me!"_  
><em>**

_**Kumhan** begun to stare at **Ingo** and the other's who made it to wake **Emilia** up.  
><em>

**"We can't keep thing's as it is now..."**  
><strong>"And of course for that friends of yours and that sleeping beauty over there!"<strong>_  
><em>

"Guy's..."_ **Ingo** turned around and everyone could see that he was worried about them.  
><em>

**"Also, we've to see if you'll have the chance."_  
><em>**

_Suddenly a thunder was to be heard and **Ingo** turned to **Kumhan** and what he saw begun to shock him. **Kumhan** collect a huge amount of energy to attack him.  
><em>

**"Take that!"  
><strong>

_But **Kumhan**'s target wasn't **Ingo**. His target where **Emilia**, **Lumia**, **Yut** and **Shizuru**. As **Ingo** realized it he jumped in the last second between them..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<br>In front of the arc towards Gurhal  
>To the same time as the fight is<br>**

* * *

><p><em>A unknown man walked away from several death body's and dragged one of them behind him.<em>

"You're... not the **Skull** that our Master made." _spoke the nearly death man to the same looking guy._

_Until the man suddenly stood in front of **the Arc**_

"So this is the arc that you guys were guarding."

"What are..."

_The man suddenly throw him against the arc and he begun to burn and to fall apart. The rest of his burning body begun to fall in pieces to the ground._

"Muhahahah! No use, no use!" _the skull of that guy began to speak_  
>"You think you can lay your hands on this."<p>

"A magical barrier?" _the other man who throw him against the arc begun to cast a spell_

"Fool, have you forgotten that our lord, **Dark Falz**, is the magician of old? The spell can only be undone by his magic. You can't do anything against it." _the skull begun to lough and to smile_  
>"I know your identity, but it's too late. Our Master's plan, to conquer <strong>Gurhal<strong> you can't-"

_Befor the skull could continue, he got crushed by the foot of the other man_

"It's pretty pointless. To lecture about spells to a magician."

_The man took a good look at the arc as his skull face begun to turn back in his original face. And something small flow on his shoulder.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


End file.
